Regalo de Navidad
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Jared tiene que preparar un regalo de Navidad para Leah... ¿Qué podría obsequiarle?


******Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí descritos no son míos, pertenecena Stephenie Meyer... Porque si fuesen míos, Jacob no se hubiese imprimado de la pequeña chupasangre y Sam estaría muerto.

* * *

"**Regalo de Navidad"**

_**20/12/2008: 4 días para la víspera de Navidad.**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que sacar el papel con su nombre? ¿Cuántos somos? ¿Catorce? ¿Más? ¡Y por supuesto, Jared tuvo que escoger a Leah! ¡Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo! ¡Soy un estúpido! Sé que no es mi culpa, pero... ¡Argh! ¡Leah es una maldita perra! Siempre está tratando de hacernos sentir pésimo, ¡desearía que saltara del acantilado y que nunca regresara!

Esperen, ¿dije que yo era un estúpido? No, no lo soy. ¡El estúpido es Sam Uley! ¿Por qué diablos tenía que decir: "¡Hey, hagamos un intercambio navideño! Sólo nosotros, los de la manada."? ¡Ojalá él hubiese sacado el nombre de Leah! ¡Argh! Me suicidaré, lo digo en serio.

¡Y ahora tengo que pensar qué demonios le regalaré! Bueno, como ya dije, ella es una perra, tal vez deba obsequiarle un libro llamado: "¿Cómo ser más perra de lo que ya eres?". Sí ese sería el regalo perfecto para alguien como Leah Clearwater.

_**21/12/2008: 3 días para la víspera de Navidad.**_

¡Genial! Todo el mundo en la manada -incluido yo- piensa en el regalo, que desean recibir cada puta vez que cambiamos de forma. Todo el mundo, menos Leah, obviamente. ¿Está tratando de hacer esto más difícil para mí o qué? Realmente la odio.

Le pregunté a su hermano, qué podía comprar para ella, pero aún Seth está confundido acerca de qué le gusta y qué no le gusta a su hermana. Si hay alguien por ahí, por favor, ¡MÁTENME!

_**22/12/2008: 2**_ _**días para la víspera de Navidad.**_

¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué haría yo sin mi Kim? ¡Ella es simplemente brillante! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo una idea para el regalo perfecto. Amo a mi chica. ¿Ya dije que es brillante? Bueno, ¡lo repetiré una y otra vez! Porque salvó mi vida.

_**23/12/2008: 1 día para la víspera de Navidad.**_

Ahora que encontré el regalo para Leah... No quiero dárselo. No puedo explicar por qué pero es como si sintiera que no lo va a saber apreciar. No lo sé, quizá estoy loco.

Tendré que esperar hasta mañana. ¿Saben algo? Estoy muy emocionado por esto, y estoy comenzando a creer que Leah no es tan mala como yo pensaba... ¡Ok, definitivamente me volví loco!

_**24/12/2008: Navidad... ¡El gran día!**_

Estaba muy nervioso. Sam empezó con la cosa esa del intercambio, le dio su regalo a Embry y éste le entregó el suyo a Paul, quien hizo lo mismo con Seth. Luego el chico sacó su regalo y se lo entregó a Quil, y así sucesivamente fueron entregando todos los regalos... A Jacob le tocó darme su regalo y ya era mi turno... Me sentí raro cuando me encaminé hacia donde Leah estaba sentada –estábamos en casa de Emily– y le di una cajita pequeña sin decir otra cosa más que:

-Feliz Navidad, Leah.- me miró y tomó su regalo.

Cuando abrió la cajita ella... ¿sonrió? ¡Sí! Sonrió como no la había visto sonreír antes. Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo –y de Kim, por supuesto, ella escogió el regalo– así que también sonreí.

Lo siguiente me tomó por sorpresa: Leah se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó. Sí, yo estaba en shock también. Le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias, idiota.- dijo y me besó en la mejilla. –Está lindo.

Desde ese día Leah y yo nos volvimos amigos cercanos, desechó su actitud de arpía –lo que impresionó a los otros chicos de la manada– y se lo debía todo al maldito regalo de Navidad. Era solo una pequeña carta que decía:

"_Aun cuando se que eres una arpía y que siempre me sacas de mis casillas... Te quiero, eres mi amiga, yo lo siento así. Se que no esto no es el regalo más grande, solo espero que te guste. _

_Feliz Navidad, pequeña arpía Leah._

_Jared."_

Tonto, ¿no? Pero a ella le encantó. Creo que solo necesitaba unas palabras amigables, eso era todo. Sí, antes ninguno de nosotros la entendía pero ahora tiene toda nuestra atención puesta en ella... Así que si algún chico está pensando en salir con ella, ¡se las verá con más de diez lobos celosos!

**FIN.**


End file.
